Demon Cry
by G. E. Marschal
Summary: In a world just recovering from a mass world war, again battle seems to be close at hand. But with long lost forbidden love of a peacekeeper, the Emperor and their son, peace may be permanently restored.
1. Chapter 1: A Past to be Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** The names used in this story are taken from Gaia Online users because of my inability to come up with cool names. In no way are those names misused etc. The story itself branched off of a role playing thread, and in no way is the topic misused! I just thought that this would be appropriate…

**Instructions:** There are made up languages in this story that are easy to understand with simple instructions. The first language you'll see is Elvaan. In this language, the words and sentences are backwards e.g.: _Uoy htiw eb syawla lliw I._ _I will always be with you. _See? Like a mirror image. Now, the second language you will see is Balrogian. This is similar to Elvaan, but with some differences; the words are in the correct order, but the letters are backwards e.g.: _Uoy lliw gnah no eht ssorc rof gniyalp God. __You will hang on the cross for playing God. _Get it? Oh, and names are spelled in English, so you won't have to worry about getting that stuff confused.

**Prologue:**

Not too long ago a World War was waged between eight races. The Emperor of all at the time, Zavik the Strong, was blamed for the war, but could not be brought down. However, Zavik was old and after his sudden death the war abruptly came to an end.

His young son, Oz Mitzu, only seventeen years of age, was crowned Emperor just days after his father's burial. Oz's first plan of action was to renovate and rebuild all cities affected by the war's devastation. However, with this new age came betrayal and bad feelings between races. For example, a war veteran and favored leader, Kloeser the Great, the Lycan king at the time, was overthrown due to a technicality by his predecessor. Not only that, but the Emperor's status was turned from a powerful leader to a mere figurehead, and the judicial House of Consuls gained most of the power.

To keep the bad feelings at bay, several peacekeepers were appointed to keep alliances between every race in order to avoid any future wars. However, today only one peacekeeper remains; unable to be slain by those who try to revolt. This servant of the Empire is Zeero, a Dark Elf woman with close ties to all races.

Today there is great unrest within the Lycan capital where vandalism is being blamed on neighboring races. Accusations from the pulpits overflow and spread through the land and the Emperor's fears may come to reality. This problem will reveal corruption and secrets between all eight races that no one could ever have imagined.

Part One

**Demon Cry:**

**The Reunion**

Chapter 1:

A Past to be Forgotten

"BWAIIIIIIIEE!!!"

Bursting out the doors of a small shop in the Angelic city of Morgenstern, a Demon runs off with several goods. Passersby scream in horror that such trash had infiltrated their gleaming city. As the Demon careens through crowds, he knocks people to the ground.

"AGAIN THEY ATTACK!!" People started to scream and panic.

Ahead, in the street, no one notices a cloud of dust and darkness forming into a figure. As the Demon quickly approaches the dusty cloud, a scratchy voice pierces out from it. "Berank Seinthos Paranath!" A sonic wave blasts out from the dark figure and it engulfs the Demon, stopping him in his tracks.

"Og em tel!" the Demon screamed at the figure.

"Od ot tahw em llet, lanimirc a, uoy?" The figure said, its voice a mixture of many.

"Gnorw enod I evah tahw?" said the Demon to the figure.

Out of no where a blinding light streaked through the sky and the sonic wave that was holding the Demon captive diminished and out of the dusty figure came an Elvaan woman. And in place of the blinding light hovered an Angelic messenger.

In an act of desperation, the Demon left his bounty where it fell and ran.

"What business might you have here, DEMONS?!" demanded the messenger.

The woman spoke gracefully, yet strongly, "Rivals our kinds may be, I was set out to capture a criminal to both. I mean no harm to you or your people, but as a keeper of peace for the Empire, I must ask now for your help in justice."

"Why did you not say a peacekeeper? Then justice shall be served for both. Come, our criminal is escaping."

The Demon was not hard to capture with the cooperation of the Angelic messenger and the Elvaan woman. Together they brought the criminal to stand trial in front of the House of Consuls.

**House of Consuls**:

Majestic in size and architecture, the House of Consuls is no house at all. With thirteen floors and its own army, this castle is the centre point of the Consuls' reputation. Atop there are turrets tiled with a mix of pure gold and copper alloy on every corner of the high castle walls that shelters soldiers within from the weather and airborne enemy attack. And can't forget; there are soldiers every two paces.

On the top floor, the trial room is the whole purpose for the castle. The trial room fits all the needs of the Consuls while deciding the fate of criminals. The House of Consuls houses six of the world's hierarchy members; three Demons, derived from the darkest parts of hell to take human form, and three Angels, conceived in the heavens to take human form as well. Together these six hierarchies are the Supreme Court to the lands of both dark and light.

Heavily guarded and highly important, the House of Consuls is a castle not to be messed with.

"Bring him forth!" yelled the centre Consul, Lord Lamia Rune.

"Gnihtyna od ton did I! Gnihtyna od t'ndid I!!" yelled the Demon as bailiffs brought him forward.

"SILENCE!" Lord Lamia Rune slammed his gavel down on its coast. The sound echoed through the vaulted room. "We've dealt with you many times before, Count Pirot… We will no longer tolerate your behavior!" Lord Rune stared straight at Pirot as he spoke.

"Ahw-" Pirot tried to speak, but was cut off by a hand gesture from Lord Rune.

"Angelic Consuls, on the accounts of Man Slaughter, Treason, and a danger to all of the land, how do you find Count Circe Pirot?"

At once the Angelic Consuls replied, "Guilty."

Lord Rune turned to the Demonic Consuls and said, "Demonic Consuls, on the accounts of Man Slaughter, Treason, and a danger to all the land, how do you find Count Circe Pirot?"

In sync the Demonic Consuls replied, "Guilty."

Lord Lamia Rune grasped his gavel tight in his hand as he said, "On behalf of the House of Consuls, I, Lord Lamia Rune, find the defendant, Count Circe Pirot, guilty of all charges. Case dismissed." With one last slam of his gavel, Lord Rune and the other consuls flooded back into their quarters.

Five guards quickly escorted the criminal to be executed immediately.

Exiting the enormous room to the roof, the Elvaan woman spoke, "I guess we won't need to worry about him any longer."

"That is so very true." The Angelic messenger smiled as they stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. "By the way, my name is Xanos Achite."

"Leader of the Achite village? It has been an honor to work with you!" They shook hands. "My name is Zeero."

From behind them, they heard a voice, "It is so good to finally see a friendship emerge from two different cultures! Especially when one of them is an old friend."

They spun around to see the Emperor, Oz Mitzu, appear out of the blue sky. As Emperor Mitzu walked forth, Xanos shot to the floor in a bow, but Zeero started to walk away toward a west turret.

"Please, arise, Xanos Achite," said the Emperor, "I will ask of you to take your leave now, for an important discussion is dwelling."

As Xanos rose he looked over at Zeero with a look of disappointment then said, "Of course, your highness." With a bow, Xanos left the rooftop.

Slowly walking over to Zeero, the Emperor gestured the guards to leave them. As the guards retreated to their quarters, the Emperor spoke softly, "I've been keeping an eye out for you, Zeero."

"I know… I can sense it when you try to use that sneaky little power of yours." Zeero glanced up at him with a smirk. She adjusted her shoulder armor and her hair band.

The Emperor sighed, then spoke again, "Before I was blessed with the ruling of this vast land, I was a boy. I was a boy with no limitations or rules to follow. I was a boy with the prettiest girl in the land and we were free…" He placed his arm on the turret, leaned into it and smiled. "But now…"

"But now you're confined to your quarters and sworn to secrecy… oh, woe is thee." Zeero interrupted with a sarcastic tone.

"Zeero…" The Emperor rolled his eyes and walked a bit away, looking up to the sky as if to ask the gods 'why me?'.

"Just forget about the past Oz! Nothing can go back to the way it was."

"Su tuoba tegrof ot desoppus I ma woh?" He said in Elvaan, "Dah ew tahw tuoba?"

"Oz eromyna su neewteb gnihtyna eb t'nac ereht!"

They didn't look at each other as silence consumed them. A few minutes went by and only the wind could be heard.

"Do you want to know why I left those years ago?" Zeero said finally, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't want to know." Oz didn't look at her. "Maybe if you visited me we wouldn't have an argument like this.

Zeero climbed up on the two foot thick wall and stood above Oz. "You know," she began, "you really have become a man since last," She looked up to the sky. "maybe enough for your son to finally meet you." Zeero stretched her arms as two mechanical wings burst out from her ankle high boots. She fell backwards off of the wall, and for a split second their eyes met.

"ZEERO!" Oz ran to the wall but only got to watch Zeero glide away. "My…son..?"


	2. Chapter 2: Secret of the Emperor

**Chapter 2:**

Secret of the Emperor

Small human children run and laugh around a small village courtyard and grownups talk of village fools and food stocks. Zeero slowly walks through the village, looking carefully for the correct hut to complete her new job. She is completely covered in garments so no one could tell that she is a Dark Elf.

"Excuse me, young one, could you please point me in the direction of Sir Krissen?" Zeero caught a boy's attention as he was prancing by Krissen's house.

"Sorry, he's away on business." Said the boy, and began to walk away.

"W-would you mind telling me where?" she had to catch his attention again. "I have important business with him myself." Zeero said with a fake smile.

The boy hesitated, then said, "Oh, all right… he's taken a trip to the city of Detoloria, but you didn't hear it from me!" The boy ran off to play with his friends.

"Thank you…" She said under her breath.

"NEWS FROM THE HOUSE OF CONSELS!!" A messenger stood at the pulpit in the centre of the village as the residents gathered around him to hear the word.

"Lord Lamia Rune," the messenger started, "the speaker and a member of the Consul board, has committed one of the most sickening of crimes! He has defiled the law of the land and brought injustice!"

Zeero was at the back of the crowd, and she removed all of her hiding garments. Thankfully no one was looking.

"Lord Lamia Rune is sentenced to banishment for his heinous crime!"

Zeero had heard of this punishment before. She thought back to the documents with the descriptions she had read during her studies of earlier years. She knew Lord Rune was a traitor. For one, Lord Rune was a homosexual; therefore, he could not commit adultery to the House of Consuls. And two, there was often reports of his traitorous that he had always denied. "TREASON!" Zeero shouted out. All that were around saw and gasped that a half breed had slipped into their city unnoticed and whispers surged through the crowd. "LORD LAMIA RUNE has committed an act of treason to this land…" Zeero continued. "Under Act 12: House of Consuls, of the Declaration of Alliances, it states that '_Those who defile the ways of the House of Consuls, either it be adultery to the Consul laws, or treason to the land, shall be punished to the extent of banishment…_'" She started to make her way up to the pulpit.

"How do you know that Lord Rune is a traitor before word was let out?" Demanded the messenger.

"Now, my good friend, as an imperial peacekeeper, I know many things before they are released to the public. One thing that I know for sure is that Lord Rune did not commit adultery against the consul, for he is a homosexual. So therefore Lord Lamia Rune did in fact commit treason against the Consuls."

More gasps were heard and now the villagers were arguing with each other.

"You're lying!" said a boy, and everyone agreed with him.

"Well, believe what you want, but you will be sorry when war is declared over small events such as this. And I know you won't believe that until it's too late." Zeero sensed Emperor Mitzu trying to watch her, so she mumbled a spell to cast him away. "Now, I must be on my way. Good day to you all." She leaped into the centre of the road, and then leaped again into the wood as the villagers watched her leave.

**»Royal Castle****«**

"Damn it!" The Emperor sunk down in his chair. "She blocked out my powers again…"

"Try as you might, your highness, but I do not believe that she will allow you to watch her." His assistant said.

"Lord Ill palazzo, who is the leader of the hidden Uchiha village?" The Emperor said, trying to hack into Zeero's mind again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sir; a dark one he is!" Said Lord Ill palazzo, fingering through a thick leather book.

"Contact Sasuke-sama and order that he come speak with me at once. I won't have Zeero ignore me forever." Oz was standing at his window, leaning up against the sill. "Now please, leave me be, I want to be alone."

"But your majesty, you have a luncheon scheduled with-"

"Just go! Cancel it; make up some excuse… say that I am sick or something or other."

Ill palazzo bowed away and closed the big double doors behind him. Emperor Mitzu walks slowly over to his bed and sits on the edge.

"Zeero… I wish I could see you…" he whispered under his breath. "Is it true what you said…?" He places his face in his hands and takes a deep breath.

_▓Oz Mitzu is not only the Emperor to all races, but he is a symbol for peace. Oz is a mixed race; he is both Anglican and Demonic. Because of this, Oz has climbed the ranks in politics and military status because most think that this mixed race is holy. The only setback to Oz's empire is that he is very young. Being only 24 years of age, Oz has yet to comprehend the delicacy of the people he rules, and his past as a reckless child is hard to hide. He believes that he has complete control over all the land, but he really is just a figurehead.▓_

**»City of Detoloria«**

Sitting atop an old building, Zeero watched the bustling Demonic city below.

'Why would a human come to this city?' Zeero thought, 'He would be killed just for fun. Well…. That would definitely make my job a whole lot easier.'

She rose to her feet and stretched. She looked around, and then took a running start to leap onto the neighboring building. But she landed wrong; her ankle rolled and she hit the roof hard. As she sat on her knees, she felt cold steel on the side of her neck, creeping under her jaw.

"Cooperate with me and your death will be quick." Said the one wielding the blade.

"Krissen… I thought you might pop up out of nowhere." Zeero smiled. "I've studied your techniques for quite some time, and I've been waiting for a chance for our paths to cross."

Krissen chuckled for a second and then said, "You have, huh? Well, those books and files are never accurate. I learn and do new things every day, so there's no way you could have a complete analysis on me!"

"Who said that I referred to books and files?" said Zeero as a smirk of confidence spread across her face.

Krissen became irritated by Zeero's attitude, and pressed up under her jaw with his sword, forcing her to rise to her feet. "So you think that you're so smart, eh?"

"Smarter than you…"

The back of Krissen's hand connected with Zeero's cheek and the force knocked her to the ground. Her ankle was throbbing in pain from the bad landing, so as Krissen pinned her to the roof, she was hardly able to defend herself. Zeero then felt a presence, but could see no one around. The presence then turned into a familiar feeling; a feeling of being watched. Without hesitation she let the feeling consume her.

Krissen was trying to grope her, but Zeero did all she could to keep his hands away. He was getting frustrated, and several times he struck her, hoping to gain sweet control. Krissen was full of confidence, and he was not going to give up.

"You'll be mine sooner or later!" said Krissen, now desperately trying to gain control.

"That's as far as you're going to get, Krissen!"

Krissen turned to see Emperor Oz Mitzu hovering right behind him.

"DRAUG LANIF!" Oz blasted a spell on Krissen and suddenly he disappeared. Only Zeero and the Emperor remained on the empty rooftop.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you, Zeero." Said Oz, walking over to her. She couldn't look at him; she was too ashamed. Oz knelt down beside her, "Are you okay?"

"When he got on top of me," she began with watery eyes, "I panicked and I wanted you here for some reason. But all I could think about was our son."

Oz gently put her head on his shoulder. "It's over. Krissen is gone. There's no more need to worry. Our… boy… is fine…" His voice was very soft and it comforted Zeero to no end; like it used to be.

Zeero place her hand on his soft cheek. "Do you want to see him?" She looked at him with red eyes.

"My son?"

"Your son."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3**

Reunion

Hard footsteps seemed to echo through a vast flatland as two silhouettes made their way through dirt and rock.

"Zeero, where exactly are we going?" Oz was following close behind Zeero as the walked continuously.

"I already told you." Zeero was concentrating not to step wrong and roll her ankle like on the roof.

"Well, I forgot."

"It's the one that you don't like." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Which one?"

"Which one?" she repeated in disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder if you can even rule at all."

Oz put his hands on his hips and stopped in his tracks. "Rude!"

Zeero shrugged.

Then with an almost gleeful look on his face, Oz asked, "Hey, Zeero, why can't we just teleport there? I know how to do it, and it'll be so much faster to get there, ya know."

Keeping at a steady walking pace ahead of Oz, Zeero replied, "Oz, if you had any respect at all, you would know where we are going, and know that we can't use our powers."

"Well, then, where are we going?" Oz asked with an annoyed tone.

"To Nekromungor. And Balrogs take offence to people using their powers to get there."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me; just follow and be quiet. Please!"

Oz rolled his eyes and kept following.

As they walked along the desert terrain, the sun set low on the horizon and the night cold began to sweep in. Zeero, being used to travel and constant temperature changes, was fine as the warmth of the sun was sucked away. But Oz, on the other hand, was not used to such rugged circumstances, and began to shiver.

Looking back at Oz and seeing him rub his arms for warmth, she said, "You're cold?"

"And you?" Oz seemed to demand an answer.

"Nee. But hey, at least you get a taste of the true wild!" She said with a smile.

"Do you thing we could stop for a second?" He sounded exhausted.

"Oh, c'mon, we've only got a couple of kilometers to go." She began. "Would you rather keep going and be rewarded with a nice warm shelter and food, or would you rather us freeze our asses off out here?" Zeero had her arms crossed.

After a short while, Oz replied, "Fine."

Zeero began to walk again.

"But I still think we should use our powers."

She turned and looked at Oz with a blank stare. He smiled at her then disappeared.

"OZ!" She yelled. "OZ, YOU COKCY BASTARD!" She tried to sense him, but he was no where.

"What?"

Zeero spun around to look Oz right in the face. "Do you realize how much trouble you just put us in?" Her face was flustered with fury.

"What? Are you going to hurt me now?" He laughed.

Before she could speak, Zeero began to rapidly look around, then back at Oz with wide eyes. "I won't have to…"

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound coming from their headed direction. Louder and louder it got, seeming to get closer to them. Then, the rumbling stopped abruptly.

Out of nowhere, a massive creature cratered into the desert with a force of a meteor only meters away from them, and out of the pit came a Balrog.

::Balrogs are magnificent fire creatures, towering anywhere from five to fifteen feet in the air. Being the most renown for destruction in battle, Balrogs are usually decked out with shining, gold-plated armor and massive weapons. Many a time have bets been placed to see if one can really defeat a Balrog, but the one to accept the bet was never seen again.

Balrogs are the most protective race in the world, and not many have been able to even see the great Balrog city of Nekromungor because of that. However, those who have seen it, seldom speak of it, out of protection.

Being distant cousins of the Oxedons, Balrogs all have different shapes of horns, which can be handy in battle. However, these fire monsters almost never use their ultimate weapon: flame.::

"Ohw erad ssapssert no Balrogian dnal?!" The great beast bellowed as he shifted his giant axe between his hands. He stood almost fourteen feet tall and his silver gaze pierced out in the darkness.

"It is I, your Emperor, Oz Mitzu!" Oz started to step forward, almost shoving Zeero out of the way.

With a beastly roar, the Balrog heaved his mighty axe above his head.

"Look out Oz!" Zeero dove at Oz and got them both out of the way as the axe came down to cut the earth.

"REWSNA!" the Balrog gargled.

"Balrog… od uoy ton rebmemer? Ti si I, Zeero; I saw ereh tsal lluf noom." Zeero spoke with swift tongue.

The giant beast seemed to quiver with relief. "Zeero… why did you not say before? You know very well that by night cover we Balrogs cannot see." The Balrog chuckled with that of an unnaturally low voice.

"I'm sorry, friend, but I was not given a chance to speak." She looked at Oz at her side with disappointment. "Please, if you will, escort us to Balrum. I must discuss with him many things."

"Of course. Anything for an ally."

**»Nekromungor«**

::The great city of Nekromungor, is the capital of the Balrogian race. From the outside, it looks like nothing but a few hills. However, these hills are known as the Bestrafen Hills and in their giant bellies lies this great capital.

Lined with caverns and chambers, the Balrog capital lies deep within the three Bestrafen Hills. Within the smallest mountain, Kind, the Balrogian nobles, including the royal family, live and govern their race. Mutter, the second largest mountain, is where the common Balrogs live and commerce; selling and trading goods with each other and specially selected barters. Last, but certainly not least, the largest Mountain, Vater, is where the soldier Balrogs live and train to protect the city they hold most dear.::

Within the inner most chamber of Kind- the great hall- Zeero was welcomed with open arms as Oz silently followed in her shadow.

Motioning the servant to offer Zeero and Oz something to eat, the King spoke with a deep tone. "My apologies your highness, but over time, your rule has lost its powers here. That may fall cause to many disgruntled looks towards you by my people."

Zeero refused the food, and Oz did the same.

"I guess I should have expected it." Oz said with a nervous tone. "If my memory is correct, no Emperor has set foot on this land of yours since a millennia."

"This land of mine?" the King laughed, "I merely govern the people. This land is theirs. And yes, your memory serves you right. I have only been alive for a quarter of that time, and the closest an Emperor got to our land was a foot and three inches. It was your father, I remember, on one of his rampages. No offense, but if he did make it, you would have been the Emperor a lot sooner."

"It's okay." Oz smiled to himself. "I would have done the same thing."

The King scrunched his face into what looked like a smile.

Suddenly, double doors to the right of the three burst open, and the bright light of the corridor beyond shone through with a heavy glare. Out of the doorway came a small silhouette. Oz quickly rose to his feet and with wide eyes, watched his young son walk into the room.

"Balrum…" the boy began, "I was told my mother was-" he was cut off by King Balrum's gesture toward Zeero and Oz.

"MAMA!" He ran to Zeero with open arms and a big smile.

Embracing her son with all her might, Zeero kissed him on the cheek and then put him down. "Schneidor, I want you to meet your father."

Oz whipped his sweaty palms on his robe as he watched his son slowly walk over to him. And as he knelt down to Schneidor's height, Schneidor abruptly ran and leaped on Oz, knocking him to the ground, and hugged him tight. All Oz could do was smile as he held his son for the first time.

**»Later«**

Amidst song and dance of the feast in the great hall, Zeero, Oz, and Schneidor found solitude in a small sitting area surrounded by thick curtains that drowned out most of the noise from around them. Having feasted heavily, Schneidor urged permission to join the other young ones in his favorite dance.

"No, Schneidor, stay here with us and-" Zeero started to protest.

"Oh, let him go." Oz cut in with a smile. "He can have one dance."

A smile slowly spread across Schneidor's face.

Sighing, Zeero replied, "Fine."

Schneidor stole a hug from them both and they watched him make his way through the outer curtain.

Zeero fell back onto a sea of velvety pillows and stared up at the cathedral ceiling.

After a moment's silence, Oz asked, "Zeero?"

Zeero looked at Oz. He had his back to her and she couldn't see his face. "Yes?"

After another moment's silence, Oz said, "Was Schneidor the only reason you left me?"

Oz heard Zeero sigh from behind him. "No." She rubbed her eyes. "Emperors and their heirs are considered pure; of no mixed breed heritage. I'm a mixed breed. When your father died, I thought about how we being together would be impure in the eyes of the public. It was okay before, but when the thought of trying to shield our son from that kind of segregation came to me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it. So I left."

Oz slowly turned to her. "But you never stopped loving me?"

"I never said that." Zeero sat up and they stared at each other.

"Well…" Oz looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Do you still love me?"

Suddenly, a loud horn was sounded from another chamber close by, and the music around them stopped. A bellowing gut roar was heard through the corridors from Hill Vater, then Balrum's voice could be heard, "OT ELTTAB!"

Then several other horns could be heard, and it seemed as if chaos ran through the Bestrafen Hills.

"Zeero!" Balrum ripped through the thick curtains with Schneidor on his shoulder. "Mutfasa and his armies are marching toward the Hills. We have to ready ourselves."

Zeero and Oz were already on their feet, and Balrum lifted them up onto his should to accompany Schneidor.

Grasping his son, Oz asked, "Who is Mutfasa?"

"Mutfasa VII is the king of the Lycans. Lycans and Balrogs do not see eye to eye." Zeero explained.

"Hence we fight!" Balrum added.

"And this is where I come in." Zeero tried to clench Balrum's rock-like hide as he began to careen through corridors. "I am good friends with all leaders- Anglicans and Demonicans alike. Why this is happening now is beyond me. However, I'll try to settle peace before blood is shed."

"Well, now I declare you a royal peacekeeper, so no one should dare to harm you." Oz teased.

Zeero laughed, "I hope so."

Entering the great hall of Vater, Balrum spoke in haste, "Take one of the stock, good Zeero," he said pointing to a pen of fifty or so horses. "and do what you do best. I wish not battle, but peace between our enemies for now."

Zeero, Oz and Schneidor slid off of Balrum's back and stood together as they watched the great Balrogian army marched, assembled, out two huge double doors into the late night.

"Quickly- Oz, Schneidor- you two mount yond horse and ride to the top of Hill Vater." Zeero escorted two steeds out of the pen. "Wait there for my signal of peace. And don't worry, Oz, Schneidor knows this place well, he will lead you to safety if something goes wrong." She gave a confident smile. Zeero mounted one of the horses and ticked it out the giant double doors.

"Don't worry, Papa, she'll be fine; she always is."


	4. Chapter 4: Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills

**Chapter 4**

The Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills

Waiting atop Hill Vater, Schneidor and Oz sit on their horse, peering down upon the Balrog army, strategically placed to protect all three of the Bestrafen Hills. Upon the horizon a trickle of flame emerges about a kilometer long; the Lycans grew closer.

Suddenly, cheers and roars of glee were heard when a rider atop a magnificent stallion raced out from the heart of the main squadron; it was Zeero.

"Looks like there will be a lot of waiting tonight." A voice was heard from behind Oz and Schneidor. Looking back, Oz saw two young Balrogs standing behind them.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, Ota!" Said Schneidor, recognizing one of them. "Papa, this is Ota. He's a good friend of mine, and he's also Balrum's son."

Oz smiled and nodded to Ota as a hello.

"We are here to wait for Miss Zeero's signal, as well as to protect you if there is battle." Ota said, coming to stand beside the two, and the other Balrog on the other side of them.

They all peered out upon Zeero riding toward the Lycan King.

She rode fast. Faster than she ever had on a horse. But of course, this was no normal horse. Balrog horses were bred for work, so it was a bit bigger and more muscular than the biggest horse in the world.

A flag arose from the front lines of the Lycan army as she approached. Penetrating their break line, the horse kept racing her through the many legions. Silence around her seemed to pierce her soul, so she urged the steed to go faster.

Then she saw him. Mutfasa stood high and mighty in his gleaming armor at the very back of his legions, surrounded by his Generals.

Zeero tugged on the reigns of the horse and the beast jerked and neighed as it tried to stop.

"Mutfasa!" Zeero yelled as the horse reared up on its hind legs.

"Miss peacemaker… I see you have come to do your job. However, I am afraid your efforts will be in vain." Mutfasa held is hairy chin high.

Dismounting her horse, Zeero slowly walked over to the Lycan King. "May I ask why I cannot prevent this battle?"

A look of almost disgust spread across Mutfasa's face. "It is the most heinous of all the things in this world! I cannot even bear to think of it, but those bastardly Balrogs will all die! One by one, they will perish!"

"Why," Zeero began, "must they perish? What hell have they raised to upset you so, good King?"

"Just last morn did two Balrogs defile and destroy our most sacred temple, honoring the Emperor! And in spite of our threats, they mock us in our beliefs!!" Mutfasa's face looked fiendish as he said this with clenched fists.

Zeero pause for a moment, then said, "Are you sure it was Balrogs? Could it have been some rowdy Oxidians? Though neutral, Leviticus and his people are a very outspoken race."

"It was definitely not Oxedons! No Oxidian could do such damage as was done to our holy temple!" Mutfasa was getting eager to fight.

"I see…" Zeero placed her hand on her chin as she thought. "Can you not just try the Balrogs (if they did commit this) and have them be punished the justified way?"

"NO! The Consul will not punish the culprits in the appropriate manner!" Said one of Mutfasa's Generals.

"Yes, and to me it sounds like you are trying to defend those beasts!" said another.

"Friends, brothers, I take no sides. I only try to get both sides of the story before useless bloodshed, you know that." Zeero began to defend herself.

"Then why have you come from their ranks?" Yet another General began to interrogate Zeero.

"Is it a crime to do my job?" Zeero started to dislike this conversation.

"You even ride their mutated steed as if it was your own! For all we know you could be conspiring with those ingrates!" Mutfasa, too, was joining in on the accusations.

Zeero, once again, mounted her horse and turned it in a circle as she said, "Stay here and I will inquire about your temple to your enemy." She then rode back over to the Balrogs.

Standing on his own front lines, Balrum waited anxiously for word of this battle.

Coming to a halt, but not dismounting her horse, Zeero yelled to all Balrogs, "Someone in these ranks, they claim, has defiled their most sacred temple! If you or someone you know has committed this, then come forward now to prevent this battle. If not, then stay silent.

Balrum seemed appalled. "If I may say, Zeero, I know not the actions of my people, but this deed they have committed not. The temple they speak of was erected between our two lands for Balrogs and Lycans alike to honor the Emperors. However, over the many generations, less and less Balrogs have gone to the temple, and now, none do. Though we do not worship the Emperor, we highly respect that others do, and would NEVER disrespect their beliefs. Go, Zeero, tell them we wish not battle. Tell them Oz is here!"

Zeero reared the horse again, checking to see Oz and Schneidor at the peak of Hill Vater, and then raced back to the Lycan King.

"MUTFASA! I come to you with open arms and a treaty of future peace, and you feed me lie!!" Zeero sounded masculine as she rode in and demandingly circled Mutfasa.

"You're the one who is feeding LIES!" Shouted one of the Generals, drawing his sword.

"You all know damn well that I am the only one in these ranks that speaks truth!" This was the first time Zeero had ever cursed at nobility, and it made her feel strong.

Drawing his sword, Mutfasa snarled, "I may be a liar, but betrayal lies on you!"

Zeero's eyes widened as he raised his sword above his head. She bucked the horse and reared away, starting to ride back to the Balrogs, when Mutfasa brought his sword down in a slicing motion.

Zeero looked back upon a rain of arrows towering down on her. Seven arrows pierced the skin of her back and many more struck the horse. The steed stumbled and flung head over hooves onto the hard rock. Zeero was vaulted fifty feet away where she came to a scraping halt half way between the advancing Lycan army and the Balrogs.

"ZEERO!!" Oz saw her fall and out of instinct, gave Schneidor to Ota and raced off down Hill Vater.

Knowing the approaching threat, Zeero tried to get up, but the pain in her back and chest made her wretch in pain and collapse back to the ground.

Mutfasa had launched his front lines to battle, and Balrum was trying to get a medic out to Zeero, but it was too slow. Oz stormed through the Balrog ranks, recklessly heading for Zeero as the Lycans were heading for her.

"Zeero!" Oz yelled again as he dismounted his horse.

She tried again to get up, but the pain was unbearable, and she began to cry.

"Zeero, please, don't move!" He said as he knelt at her side.

"Oz… I…" Her breathing was frantic. "Oz, I never… answered your question…"

"Forget it; I don't even remember!" He was clenching her hand and trying to hold up her head.

"No, Oz… I…"

He felt strangely calm as he heard off in the distance, "Leave no one alive!" and felt a sword at his back.

"I still love you…"

In a split second Oz turned his head and released his inner light.

The sword at his back was completely vaporized, and the chants of distant leaders faded as the black night sky was turned to high noon and the heat of the sun radiated from two wide eyes.

The blast lasted for a short three seconds, but the slaughter that appeared after its instantaneous subsidence left Lycan leader Mutfasa with one quarter of his original army and those left without the will to fight. Two of Mutfasa's Generals fell to their knees in horrified aw, and others fled. Mutfasa, amazed, instinctively ticked his stallion forward, curious of the source of such power.

As Mutfasa approached the significant border of the charred earth, he caught the attention of Oz's blank stare.

Oz was grasping Zeero tightly in his arms and his eyes were still faint suns, slowly setting in his soul.

Dismounting his horse, Mutfasa stared at the two. "My… Lord…"

"SILENCE!" Oz's face turned fierce. "I will not have my ears filled with your disgusting voice!"

Mutfasa flinched.

"I'll have you know I WILL release the rage of my forefathers on you alone!"

A Balrogian medic approached for Zeero as Oz rose to his feet.

"I will see to it personally that you and your Generals be tried for purposefully injuring a royal Peacekeeper!"

"But your Majesty, she was conspiring with the-"

"WHAT does a Peacekeeper do? They keep the peace. Who does the Peacekeeper visit? EVERYONE! Even you, Mutfasa. Of course she would be conspiring with the enemy, you pompous roach!" Though slightly shorter, Oz seemed to tower over Mutfasa, and royal tears fell hard on Lycan cast iron. "What makes you think that war gives justice?"

Mutfasa had no words to speak.

"As I thought." Oz continued. "It was I, need I remind you, who gave you your rank. It was I who assisted you to rebuild your cities after the Great War. It was I who-" Oz's eyes went wide with sudden realization. "It was I who helped you conspire against Kloeser the Great to give you the throne!"

"But your Majesty-" Mutfasa started in defense, but the back of Oz's hand struck swift against Mutfasa's face.

"I swear, by Heaven and Hell… That you will be stripped of everything you know before you die!" Oz's eyes were filled with wild determination. "Now leave. Go home and say good bye to your family… You have a fortnight."

The ashamed Lycan King remounted his horse and rode away in silence.

Oz accompanied the battered Zeero to the Bestrafen Hills to await his own contemplations.


	5. Chapter 5: Love You to Death

**Chapter 5**

Love You to Death

It had been a day and a half since the Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills was written in the history books, and Oz and his son spent it at Zeero's side as she started her slow recovery. Now, as the last hair of sun slips below the horizon, Oz carefully puts Schneidor to bed.

"Momma's going to be okay, right?" Schneidor looked into his father's face to find hope.

Oz smiled and said, "You said so yourself; she's always okay. I don't have to say it to one who already knows that." He pushed the covers of the oversized bed to Schneidor's chin.

"But… now I'm scared."

Oz leaned over and kissed his son on his forehead. "There's no need to be scared, my boy, your mother is going to be just fine. You just wait and see." He blew out the lone torch in the room and silently went to the door.

"Good night, Papa." Schneidor's voice was soft, but his words echoed in Oz's head.

"Good night." Oz closed the door and started down the hall.

Balrum had ordered that Oz and Schneidor would sleep down the hall from where Zeero was recovering, but Oz only wanted to stay next to Zeero in case she woke, so he slept in her recovery room.

Oz passed several open doors down the tall corridor before he came to the one he was after. He looked back down the hall, then blankly at the wooden door in front of him, and then knocked. There was no answer for a moment, then the door creaked ajar to reveal a small, apparently old, Balrog with what looked like gnarled and neglected horns.

"Ah," the old one began, nodding and gesturing for Oz to enter, "I had a feeling it would be your grace."

As he entered, Oz's eyes immediately fell on Zeero.

"She is resting peacefully now. Her wounds seem to be controlled, so she may wake." The Balrog tried to hide bundles of soaking red bandages, but Oz had already seen them.

"Thank you, kind sir." Oz said with, to his surprise, no emotion.

"It is no problem." The old Balrog went to the doorway, and then turned back to Oz. "Oh, I must ask you one thing, however."

Oz nodded his head.

"If she is to wake, please, do not let her move. She is in enough pain as it is, and I know how much you want her well again."

"Thank you."

The beast with the gnarled horns bowed out of the room and left Oz with the sleeping Zeero.

There was a bowl of red-stained water on a chair next to Zeero's makeshift bed, so Oz placed the bowl on a table opposite the chair. However, before he could sit down, he saw an old empty bottle on the ground. As he knelt to pick it up, he heard a voice.

"Oz?"

He spun around to find Zeero looking at him.

"You're awake!" Oz hastily sat at Zeero's side and took her hand.

"Is there battle?" Zeero's breathing was heavy.

"No. I smote the Lycan King and him and his army retreated." He moved a thin piece of hair away from Zeero's eye.

"So he is smitten and you, now, Oz the Smiter?" Zeero let out a weak chuckle.

"Smiter?" Oz laughed, "Is that even a word?"

((Author's note: No, it's not. XD))

They began to laugh, but Zeero was cut short from her wounds, and she began to cough.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything to make you laugh!" Oz placed his hand on Zeero's forehead as her coughing subsided.

After a moment, Zeero asked, "How is Schneidor?"

"He is sleeping now, but he's been worried about you." Oz replied as he wiped a bead of sweat away from Zeero's face.

"That's good."

Oz watched Zeero's heavy eyes struggle against the late night. There was silence for a few minutes, and then Zeero took a deep breath.

"Oz…?" She asked.

"What is it?" He squeezed her hand.

Zeero looked into his eyes, then said, "When we were at the House of Consuls before, you said… you said that you were 'blessed with the burden of ruling this vast land'…"

"Yes…" Oz seemed confused.

She took another deep breath. "You won't have to carry that burden alone anymore."

"Why?" Oz seemed even more confused.

"I want Schneidor to be with you. He doesn't learn much around me, and I'm hardly ever around. However, I know you'll always be there for him and teach him how to be a great leader, so I want you to take him."

Oz seemed shocked, but quickly asked, "But what about you?"

"I don't belong on a throne." She smiled. "I don't know the first thing about elegance or grace. I'm not anywhere near royalty. Just forget about me, I'll be fine on my own. Schneidor's the future; he's what's important.

Somewhat offended, Oz replied, "I can't forget about you, you're the mother of my child, and the only thing that I live for. Yes, Schneidor is important, but Zeero, he loves you…" Oz paused. "I love you… and I want us to be a family!"

"Oz, I…"

"Zeero, listen," Oz had his arm around her head, "Do you remember when we were ten years old, and we promised to love each other until death? Well, we might have been kids, but I meant it."

Zeero just looked at Oz, amazed at how much of a man he had become.

"And besides," He added, "I don't know that much about kids, so you gotta help me out."

They laughed.

Despite her injuries, Zeero put her arm around Oz's neck and they kissed for the first time in seven years.


	6. Chapter 1: Allies

Part Two

Demon Cry:

The Resurgence

**Chapter 1:**

Allies

It had been a week since the Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills, and Oz took Schneidor and Zeero to his palace so he could figure out his next move.

Zeero was able to walk, but was limited at everything else. She sat at a large table with many maps and scrolls scattered upon it, and she listened to Oz and his Grand General discusses the circumstances.

"The only assured way of bringing Mutfasa to his knees would be to raid the Lycan Capital." Said the Grand General Essien, a noble half-Elvaan Orc whose loyalty can only be traced to the Empire.

"That is a way, yes, however, the only armies we have on our side at the moment is the Royal guard and the Balrogs. Think of what kind of message that may send to the other races, as well as the House of Consuls." Oz sat in a chair and tried to contemplate possibilities. "I want to strip him bare; take away everything that is precious to him first. That way everyone can see the bastard he really is." Oz stole a glance from Zeero, and then continued, "If only we could find out something so bad that would just make him surrender." As Oz rubbed his eyes, there was a knock at the door at the end of the room. "Enter." Said Oz, rising to his feet.

As the door opened, Lord Ill Palazzo said, "Uchiha Sasuke is here by your orders, your grace."

"AH!" Oz exclaimed with sudden inspiration. "Sasuke-sama, forgive me, I had forgotten of your arrival, but now, in light of you being here, I'm afraid your original purpose must be replaced with something of great importance!"

"Okay…" Sasuke said with somewhat of a confused look on his face.

"Please, join us. Lord Ill Palazzo that will be all." Oz motioned for Sasuke to sit at the table.

After the peaceful servant closed the door, Essien spoke, "You have heard of the Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills, yes?"

"Vaguely, but I know it had something to do with my good Zeero, here." He carefully shook hands with Zeero, knowing she was still hurt. "So if this is about getting back at that snake, Mutfasa, count me in." Sasuke gave Oz a fierce glare of intent.

"Oh good." Oz sighed. "I was afraid that you would decline."

"I assure you, my Lord, that it would be in the best interests of those who know Lady Zeero to accept such an offer."

"Sasuke-sama," Zeero began with a smile, "I am flattered!"

"All in good friendship, m'Lady. However, if you, our last and most successful Peacekeeper in the land, were to die now on the brink of another war, it would be absolutely devastating to all. So hear me when I say my people will not be the only ones to aid you in your cause for peace."

"Thank you." Said Zeero, giving Sasuke a warm smile.

"Good!" Said Oz as he clapped his hands together. "Now, who else, do you think, will aid us?"

"Well," Sasuke began, "For starters, I know a couple of mixed-breed rebel groups who-"

"If I may interrupt?" Zeero started. "Before we plunge into just asking random leader for their help. I might know someone whose gray hairs may win us favor when it comes to taking down Mutfasa. And if this someone agrees to help us, our job will become a lot easier."

"Who is this person you speak of?" Essien blurted.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot say."

"Then how can we know." Asked Oz.

"All I will tell you," She began, "Is that by the mere mention of Mutfasa's name will thrust this person into our aid. And I guarantee that this person will help us."

"Why will you not tell us?" Asked Essien with what seemed like a desperate face.

"Because I gave my word, and you know that I am not one to break my promises." Zeero winced as she slowly came to her feet. "Please, speak nothing of the discussions here, elsewhere. In the morning I will go to the person I spoke of to-"

"No, Zeero, you are too injured to leave the palace!" Oz said, putting his hand on Zeero's shoulder.

"Oz, I must do this. Now, if you all will excuse me, I… I am very tired."

Oz and Sasuke helped Zeero to the door where Lord Ill Palazzo took her to her quarters. As Oz turned around to face Essien and Sasuke, Essien said, "As long as Zeero keeps her fighting candle aflame, I have a strong feeling that we will prevail, my Lord."

"I hope you're right, Essien, I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 2: The Lycan Truth

**Chapter 2:**

The Lycan Truth

The next day Zeero was taken to the edge of the Black Forest, a deep wood that separated the south edge of Ruled land from free land. She had been walking alone for half of the day before she came across signs of a different habitat. She was panting heavily as was beginning to become weary because of overexerting herself with such fresh wounds. She stumbled over her own feet as she came to a small clearing with a run-down shack in the centre. With smoke rising from its leaning chimney, she knew she'd found what she was looking for.

As she took a step onto the fine grass, she felt a presence at her back and paused.

"If you know what is best for you, you'll turn back now." Said a voice behind her. It was deep, definitely that of a man. However, it had to it what seemed like a growl; it was a musky voice.

"Why would I come all this way just to go back?" Zeero turned to face gray fur and white-blue eyes. "Kloeser…"

"Zeero!" He said, surprised. His intensely fit build seemed to quiver as he put a huge paw on Zeero's shoulder. "I never expected to see you here again. I though that we agreed-" As Kloeser moved his hand off of Zeero's shoulder, he noticed that it was stained red. "You're injured…?"

Zeero shifted her weight and looked away, and then said, "Kloeser, the Empire needs your help."

He began to usher Zeero toward the small shack, now obviously his home. "Why would I help the empire that oversaw my removal?"

"Because I'm asking you to, because it involves Mutfasa, and because **I** need your help."

Kloeser paused as he reached for the door. "How much of my help do you need?"

"Enough for you to regain your title."

He opened the door and they both went inside. Kloeser helped Zeero bandage the wound on her shoulder as she explained the events of the Slaughter of Bestrafen Hills and what Oz planned to do.

"It sounds to me like Mutfasa wants more than he's taken control of already." Said Kloeser as he shifted logs onto a fire. From outside, it had appeared that Kloeser was an old gray lion, but in the light of the small house, his fur was a dirty white; he hadn't taken much care of it since the Great War, almost eight years earlier.

Zeero sipped tea from a large mug, but said nothing.

"May I ask you something, Miss Zeero?" Asked Kloeser with a kind voice. "Without you getting defensive, of course?"

"Well, when you ask like that I guess that it would have to depend on the question itself." She replied with somewhat of a smile.

"Okay…" Kloeser walked over to Zeero and sat across from her at a wooden table, also with a large mug in his hand. "Why were you with the Emperor in Nekromungor? Royalties usually don't go out of their own land."

She was silent for a long time before she replied, "Well, if you agree to help us, you would find out the answer to that question anyways, but I'm sure I already know your decision, so I don't see any harm in telling you now."

Kloeser gazed at her with awaiting eyes.

Zeero was silent again, but then she began, "The Emperor and I… we have a son. We were lovers before he became Emperor, but when he was crowned, I left. Later I found I was pregnant." Zeero exhaled deeply and seemed to wait for a reply from Kloeser, but he figured her story was not finished. "So the reason I was in Nekromungor with the Emperor was because I was letting him meet his son for the first time."

The silence that followed was awkward, so Zeero kept her tea on her lips.

"I see…" said Kloeser. He thought for a moment, and then continued, "You have no information to start Mutfasa's humiliation, right?" He sat forward with his hand on his knee.

"Correct." Said Zeero.

There was another silence, and then Kloeser leaned back and said in a soft voice, "You told me your deepest secret… so I will tell you mine." Zeero was surprised as Kloeser continued. "During my ruling, my wife was barren; unable to bear children. So it was not unknown that I had a mistress. Shortly before I was overthrown, my lioness found out that she was expecting my child. After my fall, Mutfasa took the girl and the child as his own. Now, here is your leverage, dear Zeero: Mutfasa took the child as his own because he cannot procreate."

Zeero leaked a small chuckle, but slapped her hand over her mouth to conceal the rest.

"I have watched my daughter grow into a beautifully rare white lion, such as myself. I have spoken to her as well, though she does not know it is I, and she tells me of Mutfasa's abuse." Kloeser seemed to tense up. "If he is punished for this crime, then I will fight for your cause to the extent of death. If I survive, I only ask to have my family returned to me, so that I may live in peace. No longer do I yearn for the throne."

"But you do realize that upon your return, the people will present the throne to you at your feet?" Zeero said.

"Then so be it. I have said my terms."

Zeero took it all in, and after a moment, she put her hand out across the table. "By the power vested in me, by the Empire of Gaia, I accept your terms to aid in the path to peace."

Kloeser chuckled and shook Zeero's hand. "Always official business, eh? C'mon," He said, getting up, "You look tired, and I feel tired; let's get some rest. In the morning I'll take us to the Royal Castle."


End file.
